


Someday

by the_token_straight_friend



Series: Triple Threat [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amulets, Crying, Dewey is the youngest, Don't Like Don't Read, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Protagonist, Humanized, I can do what I want it's fanfiction, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Men Crying, Moon Goddess Au, Other, Triplet Telepathy, Triplets, powers, separation au, they're babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_token_straight_friend/pseuds/the_token_straight_friend
Summary: Scrooge, Donald, and Gladstone are thinking about how they hope someday things will be better while trying to comfort their wards.





	1. Huebert Triton Duck

Donald Duck sighed as he woke up to the sound of a wailing cry ring out through the little boat house he had bought only three weeks ago. He groaned lightly as he pushed himself up from his soft warm bed and threw his legs over the edge of it so he could stand. Once he did stand he began to walk and stretch at the same time. He yawned as he made his way down the small narrow hallway that only two places that it could lead to. One was the kitchen and the other was the little room on the right side of the hall which is where he was heading.

Donald Duck was twenty-three-years-old and stood at the full height 6’3, he had a strong muscular build from years of adventuring with Scrooge and after that going into boot camp for two months and then going into the navy for three years and ten months. His skin was a sun-kissed caramel color that was covered in scars from both his adventures and the navy. His hair was kept neat in a buzz cut sort of way, it was a powder white. His eyes were a steely anchor gray that could make anyone freeze in their tracks. He was wearing an old black muscle shirt that showed off the muscle he had worked hard to keep in case he ever needed to use them. On his lower half was a pair of black pajama pants and his feet were bare since he didn’t sleep with socks on. Around his neck was a stainless steel chain and hanging from that was a pair of stainless steel dog tags.

He leaned against the door for a moment as he looked around the red painted room that was decorated for a baby. He sighed as he moved forward and went over to the bronze painted nightstand that had a little bear lamp on it. He clicked the light on before turning towards the bronze painted wooden crib that was filled with red sheets and a few stuffed animals. Donald walked over and placed his hands on the crib and looked down to see the still crying baby looking up at him. Donald smiled tiredly as he reached down and picked up his nephew. The moment that his little nephew was held close in his arms he stopped his loud sobbing but was still crying and whimpering.

Donald sighed as he turned around with his little nephew in his arms and walked towards the bronze painted wooden rocking chair that was only a step from the crib. He sighed in relief as he sat down carefully and listened to the wood creak against his weight. Though his relief didn't last long as his baby nephew began crying so loud that it had to of hurt his little lungs. Donald looked down at his nephew with sadness before pulling him closer to his chest and rocking him back and forth in the rocking chair.

“Shh, Shh, It’s ok Huey.” Donald cooed in his deep soothing voice his stutter long gone only truly coming out when he was extremely upset.

Huebert Triton Duck or Huey as Donald had taken to calling him was the oldest of Della’s triplets he had been born fifteen minutes older than his brother and thirty minutes older than his sister. His skin was a sun-kissed tan color with a circular wave of splashing water on the left side of his upper chest that was made of white scar tissue. The scar had been given to him by his mother Della after she went mad with power and tried to kill him and his brother and sister. She had saved them though by giving them each a stronger light mixed with their own which is what caused each of the triplets to have a mark burned into them. She had given Huey the light of the ocean which is way his scar looked like splashing waves. His hair was powder white and his eyes were a fossil gray. He was wearing a deep red onesie that kept his little feet and his little hands warm.

“It’s ok Huey.” Donald cooed as his baby nephew only scream louder causing him to wince and flinch away.

Donald had, had Huey for nearly three months now and he had done this every single night ever since he had been taken from his brother and sister. Donald really couldn’t blame him he knew that this would happen hell he, Gladstone, and Scrooge all knew that this would happen if they separated the triplets from one another.

“I know how you feel, Baby.” Donald whispered to Huey as he held him a little tighter and just rocked him back and forth as he cried harder. “I know everything seems bad right now but trust me someday everything will be better.” He said as he rubbed little circles on Huey’s back which did nothing to make the wailing and sobbing stop.

Donald sighed as he kept rocking Huey knowing that he had work in a few hours but knowing that it would be about four hours until Huey actually went to sleep. He looked at him with sleep-deprived eyes and as he did so his eyes landed on the amulet that was hanging on a hook over Huey’s crib.

The amulet was nothing more than a bronze chain with a circular wave of splashing water made of solid ruby hanging from it. Donald remembered that Scrooge had said that he had gone a long way to have these amulets made for the triplets. He had explained to Donald and Gladstone that they were to both keep them safe from Della’s harmful magic and keep their own powers in check. Donald and Gladstone had tried to tell Scrooge that the triplets wouldn’t have powers. Once they said that he reminded them that the kids were supposed to be dead thanks to Della and with whatever humanity she had left she saved them. He explained to them that they might be right that they might not have powers, but it was better to be safe. Both Donald and Gladstone agreed with that statement even if they didn’t like it. Even though Donald hated to admit it Scrooge was right because it seemed that with every cry that Huey gave out the waves outside seemed to hit the houseboat even harder. 

Scrooge had also added a little something in there about how the amulets would glow if the triplets ever got within thirty feet of one another and would only grow brighter until they found one another. Scrooge had told them that this was to keep them away from one another. Donald and Gladstone had agreed with that statement as well since they had all agreed to keep the triplets as far away from one another as possible in fear of something bad happening.

Donald let tears well in his eyes at the thought of his nephews and niece never meeting.

“Someday everything will be ok I promise.” Donald whispered to his nephew as he let tears slide down his face while he held the still wailing Huey to his chest. 

As he tried in vain to get Huey to stop crying Donald let his own tears fall as he thought about everything that had happened and about everything that could have been.

“Someday.” Donald whispered again as he held Huey tightly tears dripping down his face.


	2. Louis Orion Gander

Gladstone Gander groaned as he heard the wailing sound coming from his baby nephew's room which was only a few doors down from his own room. He sighed as he pulled himself from his covers and threw his legs over the side of his bed. He pushed himself to stand before he began walking towards his door so he could get to his little nephew who cried every night at the exact same time.

Gladstone was twenty-five-years-old and stood at the full height of 6´3 with a strong muscular build. His skin was a sun-kissed color with scars across it from all the adventures he’s been on with Scrooge. His hair was an ivory white and always kept slicked back in a wavy style and his eyes were a silver silicon gray. He was wearing an emerald green silk pajamas, a pair of dark green house shoes, and wrapped around him was a silk emerald green robe. 

Gladstone yawned as he walked down the hallway of his penthouse apartment that was above the casino/ hotel he had opened in Duckburg that he had named “The House of the Lucky Gander”. He had opened it not two months ago and he was already booming in business. As he walked passed the many rooms that were basically filled with junk he smiled as he came to a stop in front of a dark green bedroom with gold painted wooden furniture. The room was decorated for that of a baby as so to make sure that his little nephew was comfortable and happy. Speaking of his nephew Gladstone had to comfort him in his time of need like he had been for three months.

Gladstone walked forward with a tired smile as he flicked on the little green dinosaur lamp that sat on the wooden gold painted chest that held his little nephew’s toys. He quickly walked over to the gold painted wooden crib that was filled with green covers the crib glowed in the faint light of the lamp. When he reached the crib he gently picked up his little baby nephew and held him to his chest.

“Hey, There Green Bean what’s bothering you tonight?” Gladstone asked his sobbing and wailing baby nephew. “The same thing that’s been wrong with him every night for the past three months now.” He thought to himself as he began walking around with his little nephew. “I know Louie, I know just let it out.” He said gently as he patted his back and held him close to his shoulder.

Louis Orion Gander or Louie as Gladstone had begun to call him was the second oldest triplet he was fifteen minutes younger than his brother and fifteen minutes older than his sister. His skin was a sun-kissed caramel color that didn’t have a flaw on it except for the nine-pointed star that was made of white scar tissue that was on the upper left side of his chest. Gladstone shivered as he thought about how his mother gave that to him after she saved them after she tried to kill them. Louie’s hair was a starlight white and his eyes were a silver coin gray. He was wearing a dark green onesie that kept him nice and warm.

Gladstone flinched slightly as Louie cried louder and he was surprised that he didn’t have someone banging on his door like three weeks ago to tell him to keep Louie quiet.

“They’re all probably terrified you’ll kick them out as well.” Gladstone thought to himself as he began bouncing Louie in his arms gently.

Gladstone knew that none of what he was doing was going to stop Louie from crying and it wasn’t gonna quiet his crying either. Gladstone knew that as much as Louie loved him that he didn’t want his Uncle Gladstone he wanted either his mother which wasn’t going to happen or the other halves of him which wasn’t happening either.

“I know you miss your brother and sister, Green Bean.” Gladstone whispered to his nephew and he winced as Louie’s crying got louder at the mention of his two siblings.

Gladstone stopped walking in circles long enough to look at the amulet that Scrooge had given him that was hanging from one of the poles of Louie’s bed. 

The amulet was nothing more than a golden chain with an emerald nine-pointed star hanging from it. Gladstone remembered Scrooge saying that he had gone a long way to have these amulets made for the triplets. He had explained to Gladstone and Donald that they were to both keep them safe from Della’s harmful magic and keep the triplets’ own powers in check. Gladstone and Donald tried to tell Scrooge that the triplets wouldn’t have powers but he reminded them that the kids were supposed to be dead thanks to Della and with whatever humanity she had left she saved them. He had explained to them that they might be right that they might not have powers, but it was better to be safe. As much as they hated it Gladstone and Donald had to agree with that statement. Though now Gladstone new Scrooge was right because as Louie cried the stars outside of the window glowed brighter and brighter.

Gladstone knew Scrooge had also added a little something in there about how the amulets would glow if the triplets ever got within thirty feet of one another and that the amulets would only grow brighter until they found one another. Scrooge had told them with a bitter and sad voice that this was to keep them away from one another. Gladstone and Donald agreed with that as well since they had all agreed to keep the triplets as far away from one another as possible in fear of something bad happening.

Gladstone sighed as he thought about his niece and nephews never meeting all because of one selfish action that one had taken. He winced as Louie wailed louder and began to squirm in his uncle’s grasp as if he was trying to get away to find his brother and sister. Gladstone let a tear trail down his face as he held Louie a little tighter so he wouldn’t drop him.

“I know, I know, shh, I know it hurts Green Bean but someday you’ll understand why we did what we did.” Gladstone whispered to him quietly as tears slid down his face as he thought about his family.

Gladstone rubbed and patted Louie’s back listening to him sob and wail as he cried out for two people he might never know. As he did this Gladstone cried and looked out the stars and began to wonder what would happen in the future. He wondered if the triplets would ever meet and if they would be the best of friends, but Gladstone knew only time would tell.

“Someday.” Gladstone whispered out as he thought these thoughts while trying to create some comfort for his baby nephew who wanted nothing more than the empty places in his little heart to be filled.


	3. Dewayna Artemis McDuck

Scrooge McDuck the richest man in the world looked down at his baby niece that laid in his arms tiredly he had been awake for nearly two hours trying to get the little baby girl that was in his arms to sleep. Nothing had worked so far because she was still crying and he didn’t understand why he had tried everything, changing her, feeding her, paying her attention, but she was still crying and still very, very awake. Scrooge knew that none of those things were what she wanted but he didn’t know what else to do since he couldn’t give her what she wanted. Scrooge could give her everything in the world but he couldn’t give her the thing she had been crying over every night for three months and that was the places in her little heart to be filled. 

Scrooge was forty-seven-years-old he was of Scottish descendant and had a thick Scottish accent to prove it. He stood at the full height off 6’4 and was extremely muscular do to both exercising and going on adventures that were mostly life-threatening. His skin was a deep sun-kissed tan that had scars across it from his many adventures. His hair was bone white that was kept short and slicked back. His hair wasn’t white because of old age that was because of the white hair gene that ran through the McDuck family blood. His eyes were a steely gunmetal gray that were bright with intelligence and what seemed to be fearlessness they were covered by a pair of frameless silver temple glasses. He was wearing a pair of red and gold pajamas with his first initial stitched into the right breast pocket in gold. Around his neck was a black rope chain and hanging from it was gold and glass locket with a simple dime inside, that dime was Scrooge’s first dime. 

He was sitting in a large room in his mansion with a balcony and great view of the moon and garden that was outside. The room was painted a dark blue with pure silver furniture all around it like the silver and dark velvet blue rocking chair he was sitting in. The crib that he was next to was a plush dark blue pure silver crib with a dark blue veil over it. Over the crib was a pure silver and sapphire baby mobile with clouds, stars, and crescent moons hanging from it. He had not turned on the light of the room since the dark blue curtains had been pulled back from the balcony doors to let the full moonlight in.

“Come now my Wee Treasure it’s alright, it will be alright.” Scrooge told the crying baby with a sigh as she continued to cry her little face all blotchy and red. “Dewayna, mo chridhe please your Grunkle Scrooge is trying his best baby.” He begged as he began to speak Gaelic to the little baby in his arms as he himself began to tear up.

Dewayna Artemis McDuck or Dewey as Scrooge had started calling her was the youngest of the triplets she was thirty minutes older than her oldest brother and fifteen minutes younger than her second older brother. Her skin was a sun-kissed caramel color with no flawless except the crescent moon on the upper left side of her chest that was made of white scar tissue. That place was where her mother had used her powers to save her after she nearly killed her. Her hair was a bright porcelain white and her eyes were a silver moon gray. She was wearing a dark blue onesie that was keeping her warm and safe from the world around her.

Scrooge winced as Dewey wailed louder and squirmed trying to get away as if to find something that she had never even seen.

“Dewey, I know you’re upset mo chalman beag but ya need to calm down.” Scrooge said to his little niece as he rocked her back and forth.

Scrooge knew why Dewey was so upset it had been three months since he had brought her back to the mansion and separated her from her brothers and she still hadn’t gotten over it.

“I don’t expect her to get over it I took her from the two people in the world that were suppose to be her best friend.” Scrooge thought to himself as he rubbed her back and held her closer. He flinched out of his thoughts though when Dewey gave a louder wail than all the others. “I know, I know leanabh, I know it hurts and I wish there was something I could do about it, but I can’t.” He told her with tears in his eyes as he tried to comfort her.

Scrooge sighed as he stood up and held Dewey tightly to him as the little one continued to scream and wail. Scrooge did his best to shush her and keep her calm but he knew it wouldn’t work it hadn’t worked once since she came to live with him.

“Dewey, I know ya can’t understand me right now, mo ionmhas but I just want ya to know that someday everything will be right again.” Scrooge said to his wailing niece as he reached toward the mobile and took the amulet that he had given her down from it.

The amulet was nothing more than a silver chain with a solid sapphire crescent moon hanging from it. Scrooge had gone a long way to have those amulets made for the triplets as a way to keep them safe. He had explained to Gladstone and Donald that they were to both keep them safe from Della’s harmful magic and keep the triplets’ own powers in check. He remembered Gladstone and Donald trying to tell him that the triplets wouldn’t have powers but he reminded them that the kids were supposed to be dead thanks to Della and with whatever humanity she had left she saved them. He had explained to them that they might be right that they might not have powers, but it was better to be safe. As much as they hated it Gladstone and Donald had to agree with what he was saying. Though now Scrooge wished he had been wrong about the triplets having powers because as Dewey cried louder and louder it seemed as if the moonlight around them was growing stronger and stronger and for a moment Scrooge swore that the moon was getting closer.

Scrooge had also told them about how the amulets would glow if the triplets ever got within thirty feet of one another and that the amulets would only grow brighter until they found one another. He had told them with a bitter and sad voice that this was to keep them away from one another. Gladstone and Donald agreed with that as well since they had all agreed to keep the triplets as far away from one another as possible in fear of something bad happening.

As Dewey cried louder and louder Scrooge walked over to the glass balcony doors and stared out at the moon as he pressed the amulet against Dewey’s back while he bounced her a little. He felt tears begin to stream down his face as he thought about the price that they had all paid thanks to one stupid, selfish mistake. The worst thing was he couldn’t blame anyone but himself not even Della, because it had been his idea to go and get the Spear of Selene and because of that Della was gone and he didn’t know if they were ever going to get her back.

“I’m sorry, Dewey.” Scrooge whispered to his niece as she kept crying. “I’m so, so, so, so sorry that this happened and I’m so sorry that I did all of this.” He said as tears fell faster and faster. “But I promise ya, lass, I promise ya that someday this will all be right again.” He said as he held her tighter as she continued to cry. “Someday.” He whispered quietly to her as he looked up at the moon and wondered what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scottish Gaelic
> 
> mo chridhe - my heart
> 
> mo chalman beag - my little dove
> 
> Leanabh - Baby
> 
> mo ionmhas - My treasure


End file.
